User talk:Chiafriend12
Hello! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:53, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Well, the "this article belongs to -----" is a template that basically means that person made the article (you can put it on your articles by typing (go into the "edit" on top and you'll see the code :)) on the second question, basically any fanon you wish to make, be it a Marine, an Elite, a Spartan, whatever, however, if your making a Spartan-II, his/her number has to be below 150, and a Spartan-III's has to be below...300 or something,If you decide to make a Spartan-II III, I reccomend looking up the number first to see if no one has used it! =D good luck -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:13, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE: UNSC L'amour Dear Chiafriend12, Standard naval nomenclature, the military junk that Rotaretilbo and I are so punctual about. ;-) Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:21, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed you asked RelentlessRecuscant why the name needs to be italized or however it's spelled. I'm not sure why, but ships, whether on the sea or in space, always have their names like that. But, the actual title itself cannot be made into italics. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:24, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Use the Template:UNSC Ship Title to make the ship's name italic. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:01, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Ops, sorry, I posted before checking the article. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:04, 04 January 2008 (UTC) BR-55 SS image Hey, Chia, can I make an updated version of your BR-55 SS Battle Rifle, I've been planning to make one but you beat me to the punch, also, if so, can I use a modified version of your image? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ninja Armor Hey, ya you can use the ninja picture Invite Thanks for the invite, but I don't think I'll join. I'm already involved in 4 other RP's and two fictional games, so I have my hands full right now. But while I'm at it, here's something for you: At least you aren't trying to join Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts though! Its' got about 150 I think! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) 61th or st? your true i mixe up all this thing because im french from canadaUser:Chief frank 001 lol, if it have a think to change in the title or can i do that User:Chief frank 001 Halo 3 Marines Yes they are, Halo 3 lets you take screen shots and they are uploaded to your account at Bungie.net Terribly sorry but because I am currently involved with every RP on Halo-Fanon I cannot be in yours. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) INV Absolutly Not! No Limit :) in fact you can be both *UNSC Enlisted and *Attendants of the Great Journey! Greetingsiam343guiltyspark Hi! I'd like to help you make a INVBOX for: Halo: Defence of the Deliance. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:38, 10 October 2007 (UTC) User:Chiafriend12/INVBOX12 'LET ME KNOW WHEN YOUR DONE WITH IT! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, was wanderin if it was ok 2 use ure charachter Leon Polski in an article of mine, which may be used in the Halo War RP, it will have no conscequences on your character, moreso develop a backstory for mine, as well as a vendetta (that ure character can remain unaware of), which will not be availed in anyway without your permision. User:justanothergrunt Thanks,if its all ok, the article I've used him in is Rasputin Volveneuk, and hopefully if you see my usage of the charachter fitting, i hope to be able to continue the 2 characters connection into the Halo: War RP User:justanothergrunt Please reconsider... Please reconsider joining Halo: Well Enough Alone. It's really getting interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:14, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, if it's Ok with u can I add a 441st Division?....havent written it's article yet either... and it's ok if I add sum input 2 the thing 2, right... Justanothergrunt 06:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for your support =] Dear Chiafriend12, thanks for your support on my upcoming fannon Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine. I will hope u will enjoy reading it once it is completed. However it could take me a while as i am taking my GCSE's this year and im kind of busy. again thanks for your support AS 21 October 2007, 20:27 (GMT) YES, YOU CAN User:Ptowery AOG By all means. Im just trying to send out inv. to everyone I can. You just beat me to it. lol.Kebath 'Holoree 21:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) May i ask what gender you are or is it too personal?Kebath 'Holoree 22:08, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:09, 25 October 2007 (UTC) To answer your questions: #There is no general theme to it. You can have fanon characters from any faction you would like. #Promotions are given out by a Commissioned Officer (Anyone ranked Officer Cadet or higher). #What exactly do you mean by obligations? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Nope. None of the comms like to force people to edit and do stuff agaisnt their will. You have a choice whether or not you participate in an RP, but RPs are usually what get the attention of people who promote other people. The main ways of getting promoted are: RPs, realy good articles, recruiting new users. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:39, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:49, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Chia, seein as how nm is happenin wit the 102 corps, do u want me 2 write sum kind of history or something like that?.... and if so wat date should it's creation be, the nearest time all 4 divisions were made, or at the start the 1st 1 was made? Also, should we include all the battles all the divisions were in?...I'm not 2 sure wat u had in mind to so with it...User:Justanothergrunt Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Hey Chia, I set up the thing under Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, feel free to join, you can add up to 10 characters, i'll enjoy seeing some of the 116th marines in the battle, and thanks for the thoughts on the forum page.Justanothergrunt 04:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE:My story so far in Halo: War Sure --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) cool, just add the guys u want in it here, Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, thnx, User:Justanothergrunt Ok Ok, but just know that the spartans would only be thirteen, and may not be entirely loyal to the UNSC yet. Spartan 501 05:27, 20 November 2007 (UTC) indeed, becuase all 950 of them were born on a rebel asteroid city. Spartan 501 14:53, 20 November 2007 (UTC) sure, also, when exactly did the Omni campaign take place? P.S. could you add Fireteam Lead to the SPARTAN-IV page? Spartan 501 05:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) kay Spartan 501 06:08, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RPs know any good RPs to joinchewie 18:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) need help with any fanonchewie 20:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-M Is it ok if I make an article about one SPARTAN-M? Thanks again for letting me use a SPARTAN-M. I needed a SPARTAN in New Green Team that could serve as a medic, so I thought a SPARTAN-M would be perfect, and I were correct. Because of this, I've decided to give you an offer myself. If you want to make an article about a SPARTAN-V5 Supersoldier (or a fireteam of five) you're welcome to do so (only if you want though, you don't have to do it if you don't want to). Cheers, Of course, if you want them to go to the Omni Campaign, go ahead, and use them wisely. SPARTAN-IV Hey, if you want, you can use these two S-IV images for your S-IVs. BR55-SS Hey, dude, can I put your BR55-SS on a list of BR's I'm making. Thanks, Spartan 501 16:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and you can use them however you want. Spartan 501 23:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Battle of Intallation 02 You can take over the ownership of that battle if you want to. I've never cared about that article anyway, so you can take it over and add your stuff instead of mine. Another thing, you can start to create your SPARTAN-V5s now. I'm going to add more stuff to the program page, so check it out if you want to add things to your characters's bios. Go ahead.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) V5 pics ''"Hello, Chia, big friend buddy!" - remade quote of Red vs Blue. Jokes aside, Spartan 501 made a whole bunch of awesome pics of SPARTAN-V5s for me, and since you have two of them, I'll let you use some of them. You can use: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Matt3.jpg http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Matt6.jpg http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Matt8.jpg and http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Matt11.jpg Hope you like them as much as I do. Cheers, You're welcome. V5 Story While we're talking about the V5s, I'm making a story aboout them right now. Would you want to help with it? But if you don't, could I still mention your V5s at some point in one of the chapters? Cheers, 19:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Image:CMT.jpg Yeah...it is a screenshot from the custom map, CMT_Snow_Grove....Has one of the nicest graphics enhancement though it is only for Halo:CE RE:RE: V5 Story Allright, thanks, and don't worry, I won't kill or injure them. What I wanted to mention about them was that they headed to Omni V and participated in the battles there. They did that some time after the Battle of Crystal, right? Cheers, RE: YES I AM! Thanks for noticing. :D --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Runescape You thought that was me? Well, I'm afraid it isn't, cause I've never visited runescape before in my entire life. It got to be a funny coincidence. But nice note. While we're still talking, could I make a Fireteam of your SPARTAN-Ms? They're going to be three, having the numbers M011, M049 and M056. Is this ok? Also, you don't want to do any more V5s? I'm going to write about their final mission soon, and after that, only the leaders of the companies, Fireteam Copper and your Fire and Maneuver Team Raggleflagglemorabblebabble of Cheese (don't know if I spelled that right) will be alive. Cheers, Thanks, and don't worry, you can use any other V5s you want, I don't think I'm going to make anymore of them anyway. And now when I think over it, I'm going to wait a little before writing about their final mission, since I've decided to work even harder on my SPARTAN-108 article (I hope to make it good enough to get it nominated for Fanon of the Month). Cheers, Farewell... As you can read on the Forum, I'm gonna leave, my friend, sorry, but I can't take this noob-nonsense anymore. (If only Donut were here...or if someone actually checked Fanon For Noobs). Anyway, here's my testament to you before I leave (that is, those of my articles that I hand over to your ownership and care, though you don't have to take them if you don't want to): *Battle of Crystal *Battle of Romeo Base *Fireteam Morphine *First Battle of Hera Capitolium *SPARTAN V5-0005 *SPARTAN V5-0049 *SPARTAN V5-0321 *SPARTAN V5-0451 *SPARTAN V5-0544 *SPARTAN V5-0975 *SPARTAN V5-1256 *SPARTAN V5-1492 *SPARTAN-M011 *SPARTAN-M034 *SPARTAN-M049 *SPARTAN-M056 *SPARTAN-V5 Program *Second Battle of Hera Capitolium Take good care of them (that is, if you want them). Farewell and Cheers, Hope your OK Hope your ok if I edit you Lead article and it's bios and change up the stuff to SPARTAN-Xs. I'm changing all aspects of the program, and since I gave you the go-ahead to make them in the first place, I figure its alright. Spartan 501 23:54, 20 March 2008 (UTC) both Spartan 501 01:07, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Gun Image I recently made a forum post about this, but I didn't know if you saw it, and since you took intrest in the pixel images of the BR55 and modified it for the BR56, BR56B, and BR55-SS, I wondered if you would want it. Also, I am going to include the images of the aforementioned guns in a new "gun list" image I' making. Tah ta! Spartan 501 23:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thank-you That is absolutely alright, Thank-you for telling me. --Spirit-of-HALO P.S.-- How did you find my articles? Random page, search, etc. =) Way to be resourceful, I have another on here. Hope you enjoy! Nice Hahahaha, nice, very nice